


Good

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: "You're so good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this sweet artwork (slightly NSFW!)](https://twitter.com/5i2ish/status/796201595528679424) by [5i2](twitter.com/5i2ish), this was written as a warm up to get back into the swing of things, and I kinda really love how it turned out. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks so much for reading! :)
> 
> \--

Shiro should have known Lance was up to something when he asked Shiro to come to his room after dinner. Lance slipped away from the table before anyone else, and by the time Shiro had finished his plate, talked his way out of what might have been a much longer conversation with Coran and grabbed the fastest shower of his life, he figured Lance was probably pacing his floor in irritation. When he knocked on his door though, it took a few moments for it to open. The voice he heard as it did was relaxed and shockingly smooth.

“Hi, baby.” 

Lance grabbed Shiro by the wrist and pulled him inside before he so much as had time to look him over. Despite being big enough to hoist Lance over his shoulder in a whim, Shiro rarely threw his weight around that way, and let his boyfriend do the pushing and prodding most days. That evening was no exception, and it wasn't until he'd let himself be led backward and gently pushed onto the corner of the bed that he really got a chance to ogle Lance properly. 

Clad in nothing but snug-fitting blue briefs, he looked like he'd spent half the evening grooming, skin smooth and glowing in the low light of his room. Lance always seemed to smell fantastic, but his entire room smelled of spice and sweetness then, clean and fresh and mouthwatering all at once. Shiro could feel the warmth radiating from him before he even dropped into his lap, but once he did, it was like every inch of him that touched Lance's skin was on fire. Shiro brought his metal hand up to rest on the small of Lance's back, his heart skipping a beat when Lance hissed and arched at his touch.

“So whatcha think?” he purred. He spread his legs wide across Shiro's, cocking his head to one side. “Good?”

Shiro sucked in a sharp, shallow breath. Lance pulled back a fraction, looking down at him like he was something precious. It wasn't unusual for Lance's gaze to feel like a light cast upon him, but in the warmth of it right then, Shiro felt as though he might melt right into the bed. He had only just showered and he was already sweating again. 

Lance hummed thoughtfully, smiling. “You smell nice,” he said, echoing Shiro's own thoughts. “Look good, too. Glad you opted out of putting a shirt back on.” He ran one hand down Shiro's chest, fingers plucking at his heated skin like harp strings, tickling their way down to his stomach in slow rhythm. Shiro shivered as Lance's other hand clasped at the back of his neck, fingertips sneaking upward to swirl into short hair. Their touches had become so intimate, so careful and slow; it never ceased to catch Shiro off guard, standing in stark contrast to the rest of his contact with basically every other being in the universe. Lance seemed to notice him, wandering off into the overgrown field of his thoughts. 

“You alright, boss?” he teased. Shiro blinked up at him, nodding on reflex. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I was just thinking. And I'm not your boss, Lance, at least not right now.”

“You're right,” Lance snickered. “Allura's the boss. Anyway, I'm just mildly concerned that I'm sitting on my boyfriend’s lap in my underwear and he's busy  _ thinking.” _ At that Shiro's mouth fell open slightly, brow furrowing in protest. 

“I'm thinking about you,” he said. “About us. You're so different, like this.” He looked down and away, not sure why he felt so embarrassed. “I'm still getting used to it.”

Lance nodded, a serious expression on his face. “I'm different?” Shiro could hear the concern in his voice.

“Not different than yourself,” he clarified. “You're always you. I'm just… I never get to be this way with anyone else. I never get to slow down and relax and enjoy myself, and have someone look at me like I'm not letting them down somehow by doing it. You're… You're really special, Lance.”

“You're a pretty big deal yourself, beautiful.” Lance smiled again, every bit of the usual sparkle returning to his eyes. His voice was different then, lower and softer than it had been just moments before; the singsong tone of flirtation was gone, replaced by a sincerity that was breathtaking to hear. He cupped Shiro's chin in his hand, raising his lips to be kissed. When they parted, Lance was glowing. 

“And not just because you're the black paladin and mister ‘best pilot ever’. I mean don't get me wrong, you're still all of those things. There's a reason you're such a big deal to everybody. You're my freakin’ hero, and you're amazing. But you're also just…  _ good.  _ You're so good, to me, to Allura and Coran, and all of us. You care about this shit, and you do the right thing just because it's what's good. And you deserve good, too. So if I can give it to you, even just a little bit, I'm damn well gonna.”

Finally, Shiro smiled. “You do. Every day.” He returned his hand to Lance's waist, pulling him forward until their chests were pressed together. Lance laughed, quiet and low, winding arms around Shiro's neck. 

“Glad you think so. So how about you let me give you a little _something good_ right now, and quit thinkin’ so hard?” He rolled his hips against Shiro's to make his point, grinning. With far too little reluctance, Shiro dropped his hands to Lance's hips and nodded.

“You and your one track mind,” he sighed, prompting Lance to snort with laughter. 

“You  _ love _ it,” he said, and his showmanship had returned, fixing Shiro with a confident, smoldering smirk that might have been cause for an eyeroll any other time. As it was, Shiro nodded again, pulling Lance down for a kiss and whispering against his lips. 

“I do. You make me feel really good. Now it's my turn.”

All but purring once again, Lance kissed him again, then once more before murmuring his reply. 

“Sounds good.”


End file.
